Our Hawaiian Adventure: Caitlin and Kurts weekend
by Casey4
Summary: Come join the madness and mayhem in Hawaii. Caitlin all I can say is Kurt made made me do it, LOL! You said insane so here ya go! (new line added at the end)


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stars. I am trying to buy Kurt but Vince wants me to kiss his ass on national TV and I don't love any man that much!

A/N: I would first like to thank T-Boy for co-writing the fic with me! She opened the scene for me and gave me the whole idea to have the gang there! Thanks T! Luke thanks for your review on my comedies! It meant a lot! Thanks to Caitlin for not getting so mad about being paired with my Kurtie Poo. You made a great team J! I would also like to add if you haven't noticed by now I LOVE cartoons. Remember you only get one Saturday morning! 

I am sorry for the delay in writing this but it's done now. It's completely finished with no chapter breaks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A resort on the Hawaiian island, Hon-a-Lulu was booked just for our   
winners. It was a bamboo condo with it's own private pool and hot tub. Off in a distance you could see waves crash on the beach and see kids building sand castles.

**Caitlin: I have to admit this isn't that bad. Even with you in your one-   
peace bunny pajamas.**

**Kurt: I know that's right…Hey!**

**Caitlin: smiles and sips wine.**

**Kurt: Drinks his milk.  
Just as Kurt was about to say something he heard a loud splash in the pool and someone yell I am the king of the world. They both get up and run to the back porch by the pool.  
Jeff: HI!  
Luke: We decided to have a pool party.  
Luke: Splashes Kurt with water.  
T-Boy and Bubba had sat tables down at the bottom of the deep end and were taking turns seeing who could break the tables the fastest. Taker and Michelle were sitting in the lawn chairs drinking Margaritas. Jeff is noticed popping The Bunny Song in his Fisher Price© radio.**

**Jeff: Come sing with me!  
Caitlin: No!  
Kurt: Sure!**

**Caitlin: Hell No! Have you lost your mind? The whole idea of this weekend was to get away from these people.**

**Jericho: Listen we are having a party rather you ass clowns like it or not!          **

**Edge: Yeah! Did I just agree with Jericho?  
Rob: Yeah Dude. You did.**

**Rob takes off his clothes and jumps into the pool. Jenna is right behind him and they go crashing through the tables.**

**Bubba: Saves me the work.**

**T-Boy: Yeah.  
Caitlin: I hate you people right now be gone!**

**Everyone just parties on.**

**Caitlin: Ugh! Come on Kurt. We're leaving!**

**Kurt: But I want to…  
Caitlin: NO!**

**Casey: Well it looks like our winners are leaving us. Let's follow them and see where they take us!**

**Rachel: Come on teams!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Caitlin drug Kurt out of the condo and down to the beach. She was looking for a good place to lie out and hope those morons didn't find them. Kurt had bullied some little kid into giving him his shovel and pail and Caitlin found a place on the beach and started to sun bathe. She had just gotten comfortable when she swore she saw Skittles go flying over her head.**

**Jeff: Matt! I'm telling Mom.**

**Matt: I don't care. I'm not afraid of Mom.**

**Jeff: UMMM!!!**

**Caitlin: Oh my god! Are yall following me or what?**

**Kurt looks up and sees Jeff. He goes running over to him and throws dirt on him. Jeff takes off running after Kurt. Matt sits down next to Caitlin and watches the two "kids" play.**

**Caitlin: Why are yall doing this to me? It's bad enough that Kurt is running around on the beach in bunny PJ's.**

**Matt: It was Casey's ideas in all honesty. She didn't want to sit around and do nothing so we thought we would come hang out with you. Besides, you have to admit it's nice having Jeff around to occupy Kurt.**

**Caitlin: Well, that's true. Where did you find him anyway?**

**Matt: Jeff? Oh, he was passed out naked under a Palm Tree by the start off our adventure.**

**Matt whistles real loud and the rest of the gang comes running over the hill and down to the beach. Not everyone was there but there were enough people to ruin their perfect weekend. Hell Jeff alone could do that.**

**Jericho and Rosey take off into the beach and Taker and Michelle just sit down on the top of the hill. Rob and Jenna grabbed a spot to clear their minds and smoke a joint of course. Bubba and T-Boy were dragging a cooler of beer that Spike was sitting on and Edge was carrying Kitty on his shoulders. Luke comes rolling down the hill and hits the ground with a thud.**

**Luke: Just one more time, Rocky, and I won't ask again.**

**Rock: The Rock is tired of DDTing your candyass. Go play pocket pool or something.**

**Luke shrugs his shoulders and runs off after Kurt to see if he would put him in The Ankle Lock. The Rock, Rachel, and I all join Caitlin and Matt on the beach. Rock pulls his shirt off and puts his sunglasses on and leans back propping his self up with his hands. I pull out a Marlboro© and my pocketknife. Magically an apple appears and I start peeling it. Rachel sits in Rock's lap.**

**Casey: Don't look so glum, Caitlin. The only people you really have to deal with is us. The rest of these Jabronies will entertain their selves.**

**The Rock: You can't say that anymore. I told you sing-a-long privileges are gone.**

**Casey: Fuck off, Rock!**

**Rachel: We will behave I promise. Besides I just want some sun and some Rock.**

**The Rock: The Rock still likes pie (does his thing were he adjusts his pants)**

**Caitlin: GRRR! This is unbelievable! I was promised a weekend alone and all of you show up. You even brought The People's Chump with you.**

**The Rock: Hey!  
Jeff runs up and throws a pail full of sand all over us. Rocky and Matt jump up and take off after him.**

**Caitlin: Yall aren't leaving are you?**

**Rachel: Not a chance.**

**Casey: Nope!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**I decided to rent everyone their own condo and I would just sleep in the bed with Kurt. Kurt was glad too because he left Mr. Teddy at home and he is scared of the dark.**

**Kurt: Leave the light on. I'm scared.**

**Casey: Kurt, do you think I would pack and not think about my kids? Look what I brought!**

**Casey reached into her suitcase and pulled out a Winnie The Pooh© nightlight. Kurt started jumping up and down.**

**Kurt: You're the best Casey.**

**Casey: I know! Now move your Olympic ass over and let me in the bed.**

**Caitlin was sitting in the living area of the condo. She figured since everyone was going to bed she would try to have a moment of silence and enjoy the vacation while she could. She was on about her 9th glass of wine when Jericho stuck his head in the door.**

**Jericho: Finally someone not asleep!**

**Caitlin: Ack! What the hell do you want?**

**Jericho: Chill my dear. Don't you want the king of the world to join you?**

**He walked in and laid on the hammock next to Caitlin's chair.**

**Caitlin: Not particularly! I'm trying to relax here.**

**Jericho: I can give you a little vitamin C to help!**

**Caitlin: ERR! Get the hell out of here.**

**Jericho: WHOA! Don't get your panties in a wad. What are you doing up anyway?**

**Caitlin: I don't see how it's your business but I'm TRYING to enjoy my vacation!**

**Jericho: I'm telling you a little Vitamin C goes a long way!**

**Caitlin: Get out of here! Kurt!**

**Kurt jumps up and comes running in the living area. He was wearing The Rock's thong again.**

**Kurt: Jericho? Why are you here?**

**Caitlin: Get him out of here!  
Kurt Angle Slams Jericho and then put him in The Ankle Lock just for good measure. He then gives him a belly-to-belly, moonsaults off the kitchen table into him, and gave him 3 German Suplexes. He pitches Jericho out the door.**

**Caitlin: I thought I would never say this but I'm glad you were here.**

**Kurt: Thanks but Casey could have done that too!**

**Kurt sticks his thumb in his mouth, grabs a carton of milk out of the fridge, and walks back to his bedroom**

**Caitlin decides she better get some sleep before some other moron like The People's chump tried bothering her. She started to get up but was so drunk she passed out in the floor.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Kurt: Casey, are you awake? Casey? You awake yet?**

**Casey: I am now! **

**Kurt: Come on its Saturday morning! Looney Tunes are about to come on and you are going to miss Fog Horn Leg Horn!**

**Casey: OK! OK! I'm up. Um, Kurt do they have a TV in here?**

**Kurt: Yeah I saw one. There is a plasma screen by the hammock. Come on!**

**I got up and didn't worry about changing. I was wearing my blue silk PJ set that looked like Team Angle's warm up suit. Kurt drug me in the living area by the hand and we found Caitlin passed out in the living room floor.**

**Casey: (loud into Caitlin's ear) RISE AND SHINE!**

**Caitlin jumped up and grabbed her head.**

**Caitlin: Great! I have a fucking hang over and I have to deal with you Mother Kanuckers all day! (A/N: Didn't you just love Rock's comment about that on Raw!)**

**Casey: Hey I'm not Canadian! I'm 100% Texan!**

**Caitlin: Um, Texas isn't a country.**

**Casey: The hell it ain't!**

**Caitlin: It's only 8 a.m.! Why the hell did you wake me up?**

**Fog Horn Leg Horn is heard coming from the TV: I say, I say, I ain't no chicken, boy. I'm a rooster.**

**I run over to the TV and steal Kurt's pillow away from. He sticks his bottom lip out and lays his head on my back using it as his pillow. T-Boy sticks her head in the window.**

**T-Boy: Do you have a TV, Case? Looney Tunes are on and I'm missing them. I say, I say I'm missing them.**

**Kurt: Yeah come on in. We are watching Fog Horn now!**

**T-Boy uses a table that is with her to climb in the window making her self comfortable on the floor with Kurt and I.**

**Caitlin: Anyone else want to show up for breakfast with Caitlin?**

**Bubba: Thanks for asking!**

**Bubba brings a table in with him and lays on it to watch cartoons with the rest of us. Caitlin threw her hands up in defeat and walks into the bathroom for a shower.**

**Casey: Kurt, go get Jeff.**

**Kurt: Do I have to put clothes on?**

**Casey: No, everyone has seen you in The Rock's thong before!**

**The Rock: In more ways than one!**

**Everyone looks at Rock confused because they never saw him come in.**

**The Rock: Oh, I came in threw the back door.**

**He turned around and pointed to the door by Caitlin's room.**

**All: O!**

**Rock sits on the table with Bubba and starts watching Looney Tunes. Kurt runs out the door and returns about the time Marvin The Martian started to come on.**

**Kurt hears Duck Dodgers in the 21st Century come out of the TV and he flies over to the T.V. **

**For the first time ever in my muse years Jeff actually looked tired.**

**Casey: Jeff you want to get into some trouble?**

**Jeff's eyes light up and he starts bouncing back and forth.**

**Jeff: YEAH! YEAH! UH HUH! UH HUH!**

**Casey: T, go get me a pitcher of ice water.**

**Everyone in the group died laughing because they had caught onto what I was going to have Jeff do. Well everyone but Kurt but you didn't expect him to did you?**

**T walks back over and hands the pitcher to Jeff. Jeff grabs a bag of Skittles out of his pocket and dumps them in the water. The water turns a dark bluish green.**

**Bubba: Whoa! Jeff actually did something cool!**

**Luke: You can say that again!**

**Casey: You two have really got to quit sneaking up on us! Jeff, go in the bathroom and pour that into the shower with Caitlin.**

**Jeff: Oh tay! You're the author!**

**Everyone sneaks down the hallway after Jeff. Jeff slowly opens the door and peaks his head in to make sure she was still in the shower. He saw the coast was clear and walked in the bathroom. He turned around and looked at all of us and laughed quietly. He turned back around and pulled the shower curtain open and splashed the Skittle colored water all in Caitlin's face. He did it so fast she didn't even get a chance to see who it was.  She let out a huge scream and her expression was the funniest thing you had ever seen. She threw her arms out as the freezing water hit her face. You could hear the Skittles hit the porcelin tub like hail hitting a tin roof. Rock grabbed Jeff by his shirt collar and we all ran off. We heard Caitlin get out of the shower and we all hit the door spreading in a million different directions. I ran over to Bubba and T's condo. Kurt was right behind us.**

**T-Boy: We need to do something to distract her.**

**Kurt: Tell Jericho she wants some Vitamin C and she will think he did it!**

**C/T: WOW! Kurt you have a good idea for once!**

**Kurt: That's freakin amazing!**

**Bubba goes and tells Chris and Chris takes off running to Caitlin's condo.  We listen out the window for any signs off fighting. Finally in the distance we hear them.**

**Caitlin: Tap damn it! Tap you Mother Kanucker!**

**Jericho: I'm taping damn it! I'm taping!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Caitlin finally let Jericho out of The Sharpshooter about an hour later. We were all down at the beach already getting some sun. Kurt and I were in the water snorkeling. I had to remind Kurt how to doggy paddle but it didn't take him long to get it down. I looked up and saw Jeff rolling down the hill. He was laughing uncontrollably. Once Caitlin walked over the hill we all saw what was so funny.**

**The Rock: What in the blue hell happened to your hair?**

**Caitlin: Jericho splashed water in my face and the water had some kind of dye in it. It wouldn't come out!**

**The Rock: You mean to tell me your hair is going to stay that way?**

**Everyone died laughing. Caitlin looked like a giant Skittle. Her hair was a dark, dark shade of green. Jeff did good and she still thought Jericho did it.**

**Casey: Where is Jericho anyway?**

**Caitlin: I broke his back and then put him through the table that was by the TV.**

**Bubba: Nice!**

**Jeff: I like your hair. I wish I could dye mine that color.**

**Casey: Just mix a bag of Skittles in some ice water and you got it… OH SHIT!**

**Caitlin: They WERE Skittles!**

**Jeff looked at Caitlin and took off running. Caitlin was fast on his heels.**

**Casey: has Jeff ever been put in The Sharpshooter?**

**Matt: I think so.**

**Casey: Let me guess you just got here?**

**Matt: Nah I have been here. You just haven't told anyone about it.**

**Casey: Oh?**

**Spike comes up with Devon and they are pulling an ice chest. Bubba and T-Boy get up and do that thing were they bounce into each other. **

**T-Boy: Devon where did you come from? You weren't even in the adventure.**

**Devon: Well Casey told me she needed so here I am!**

**Spike: This thing is loaded with beer and we have tables sat up on the other side of the hill.**

**Devon: Let's go grab someone and put them through a table.**

**T-Boy: OK!**

**Sandman: Am I to late? Someone said something about beer and smokes so I took the first flight out.**

**T-Boy: SANDMAN!**

**T-Boy, Sandman, Bubba, Devon, and Spike walk off towards the beach to find some helpless person to put through a table. They see a women and her son and decide they looked just as good as anyone else and carried the screaming two off to the tables at the end of the hill.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**It's now about three in the afternoon and Rob and Jenna decided to wake up and join us. Rob found a flat rock and got out his papers and his stash. They were about to start the day off the stoner way. Caitlin had finally caught Jeff and had The Sharpshooter locked in. Jeff didn't seem to really care much. He was just eating the sand. Luke finally talked Rock into some more DDTs and Rock was giving him his best. Rock would execute them perfect with Luke's neck popping and he would just get right back up and make Rock do it again. Matt was playing tea party with Kurt. I told Matt I would baby sit Jeff tomorrow if he would watch Kurt today. I'm not so sure now I should have said that. Nobody had seen Michelle and Taker since last night and apparently Rosey was so upset about Chris breaking his back she jumped into a volcano. Edge and Kitty was last seen laying nude on their hammock in their condo. I walked over to join Kurt and Matt. I grabbed a cup of tea and started talking.**

**Casey: Yum! Matt, this sure is good tea. Did you make it?**

**Matt: Why no Ms. Casey I didn't. Our wonderful host Kurt did.**

**Kurt: It's Mr. Teddy's recipe.**

**Casey: Mr. Teddy is a great tea maker!**

**Kurt: He's the best and I miss him!**

**Casey: I know you do boo but it's OK**

**Kurt: Mouths boo?**

**~*~*GO! GO! GO! GO! GO~*~**

**Casey: What was that?**

**Everyone goes by the hill where the chant was coming from. Sandman and T-Boy were chugging beer as fast as they could. There was a huge crowd around watching.**

**Caitlin: What are yall doing?**

**Devon: They are having a chugging contest. The first one to throw up has to stand at the top of the hill and jump off into a table.**

**Caitlin: WOW! This should be interesting.**

**Kurt: Caitlin, your not suppose to be enjoying yourself.**

**Caitlin: Oh, go play tea party some more you fucking twink!**

**Kurt: It's TWINKIE! Thank you!**

**Casey: What number are they on?**

**Spike: I have had to re fill the cooler 4 times so that would make a case a piece!**

**Caitlin: Damn! 24 a piece that's incredible.**

**Bubba: That's nothing! T-Boy taped a keg all by her self once and in under 30 minutes.**

**All: Looks amazed**

**Sandman spewed all in the crowds' faces. Everyone start screaming and ran off.**

**Spike: Climb the hill, Sandman! Nice job, T!**

**T-Boy: Light weight!**

**Sandman flips T-Boy off and starts up the hill. He gets about halfway up turns around and shakes his head. Once he gets up to the top he can barley see the table. He takes off running and jumps blindly in the direction of the table. He overshot it about a mile and landed on an old marker that was sticking out of the ground. He grabbed his balls and feel over crying.**

**Bubba: Well, I guess he still got wood.**

**Devon: After that I don't think he will ever get a Wood again!**

**T-Boy: Yeah that was pretty ugly!**

**Rob: What a total bummer!**

**Jenna: Here, Rob. Take this.**

**Rob: Cool!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**We all headed back to our places for the rest of the night. Our plane flight left at 10 in the morning and we all wanted to get some rest. Caitlin banned Kurt and me from the condo so we had to make a pallet on a table over at Dudleyville. I was about half asleep when I swore I felt Kurt's hand on my butt. I didn't say anything though because even if it were there he wouldn't know what to do next.**

**I woke up before Kurt did. He looked so cute lying there sucking on his thumb. I woke him up and told him we needed to go pack. I woke the Dudley household up and told them to get ready. I then walked out to the middle off all the condos and scream earthquake! Everyone came running out of their rooms.**

**Casey: not really but we have to leave in two hours. Everyone get packed and ready to go. Has anyone seen Rock and Rachel?**

**Rob: They did it like mad animals all night. You didn't here him screaming, "The Rock loves cooking pie!"**

**Casey: No I can't say that I did but I'm glad I didn't. **

**Kurt and me walked back down to Caitlin's and started getting our stuff ready.**

**Caitlin: You know my hair may look like an Easter egg but I have to admit I still had a good time.**

**Casey: I told you! It wasn't that bad!**

**Kurt: Bunny song?**

**CCK: Little bunny fo-fo went hopping through the forest…**

**The End! ****_PLEASE READ AND REVEIW_**


End file.
